Perfect Night
by theplaywrite
Summary: Not wanting to waste the most perfect night they had ever seen while living in Satellite, Jack and Kalin go for a simple walk together.


Perfect Night

It was a beautiful night. A beautiful, calming, peaceful, relaxing, mesmerizing night. For once in who knows how long, the skies above Satellite were clear from the smog that normally cloaked the wasteland. The air outside the deteriorating building turned hideout was cool and refreshing. One could even see the stars if they were far enough away from the coastline.

Jack knew it was against his better judgement to be awake this late at night. Kalin made it clear that the team was heading out early the next morning to scout another duel gang. But how could he sleep when Satellite never looked so peaceful before?

Jack stuck his head slightly out of the windowless frame, slowly breathing in the cleanest air he ever had in his whole life. A genuine smile grew on his face when he looked up and swore he saw at least five stars shinning in the far distance.

He could not remember the last time he was this happy and actually at peace with the world around him. The life he knew of running through the streets, scrapping to find food and dueling for his life was far from ideal...very far. But all that stress and unhappiness seemed to disappear when he spotted those gleaming stars and tasted that refreshing air.

"Hey."

Jack turned around to meet the low voice that called to him.

"It's late." Kalin leaned against the doorframe into Jack's room. "Like 1 a.m.. We have to be up early in the morning."

"You're up too." He commented in a child-like voice. Jack turned back to the night sky, ready for Kalin to assault him with reason.

Kalin instead walked over to him and looked out the window. "Hard to sleep with the night feeling so perfect like this. It would be a shame to waste it."

"I have to agree with you." Jack commented, getting lost in the atmosphere all over again.

"Come on."

Jack looked over and saw Kalin nodding his head to the way out of the bedroom, a soft smile appearing on his lips. "Where are we going?"

"Outside dumbass." Kalin quietly laughed. "I told you this night was too good to waste."

Jack followed Kalin through the dark hallways of the team's hideout, making sure not to disturb Crow and Yusei as they slept peacefully. Once finally out of the building, Kalin and Jack roamed the streets side by side. There was not much of a conversation between the two, both being content with the simple presence of the other. Jack glanced back up at the sky, hoping to see more stars.

"Sucks we can't really see any stars around here. All these buildings and the lights from the city are in the way." Jack said after only spotting a plane flying over head.

"Um." Kalin hummed as they continued their stroll.

"I thought I could see a couple of stars back at the hideout."

Suddenly, Kalin stopped walking. "Why don't we head over to the B.A.D. district? There are hardly any lights out there."

Now it was Jack's turn to stop, but with a surprised look on his face. "Are you insane? You of all people know that place is dangerous. We don't even have our duel disks with us."

"We'll just head to the more abandoned side. It'll be worth it, I promise." Kalin tried to convince Jack, although it would not take much of that. None of them, not even Yusei, could argue with Kalin. Once he had his mind set on something, it was going to get done somehow.

"If we get jumped, I'll leave you." Jack tried to sound serious.

"No you won't. Come on."

It took a little while longer walking for the pair to reach the edge of the B.A.D. district. Once they passed over the district line, Jack stayed closer to Kalin, for their safety and his own comfort.

"We're almost there." Kalin whispered to himself.

Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "You got a special place in mind?"

"We'll know it when we see it."

After a few more minutes of walking, Jack yawned. Tiredness was finally hitting him.

"You're missing out on your beauty sleep." Kalin smirked, fully knowing his comment would tick the blonde off.

"Shut the fuck up." Jack snapped. But with his tired eyes, not even an infant would be fearful of him.

"Harsh."

Just as Jack started to realize that he had no energy to continue speaking or walking, he noticed Kalin staring up at the sky. He too looked up and saw a breathtaking view.

Dozens of bright stars spread evenly across the night sky. Not a cloud or plane or glare of the city lights to be seen. The sky stretched wide across Satellite and overtook everything. Each star seemingly danced in place. Captivating was the only word Jack could think of.

"Damn. If only Satellite was felt this all the time."

Jack did not even comprehend what Kalin had said, barely even realizing that he had said anything at all. It took him awhile to notice that Kalin had stepped away and took a seat on the ground, leaning up against some unknown structure.

"I wish I could feel this good all the time. Living in Satellite is hell. Every day I wake up and wonder when will we get out of here. When will our lives get any better than this? This can't be what it's going to be like for us forever. It can't be what the rest of my life is going to be like. I always thought I was meant for something more. I always wished I was meant for something greater."

"You are."

Jack immediately turned back to meet Kalin's eyes and smile.

"We all are." Kalin continued. "This isn't going to be our lives forever, Jack. Just wait and see."

"I hope you're right."

"I promise. We just have to keep fighting and not let this place bring us down."

Jack's eyes grew heavy and his legs could not keep his weight up for much longer. He dragged his sore feet over to Kalin and sat close down besides him. If he would have stayed back at the hideout, the tiredness would have definitely drove him to sleep and cause him to waste this perfect night. A night like this should never be wasted.


End file.
